One Piece in Indonesia
Anime In''' Indonesia', There are two TV stations that held license for ''One Piece (Anime). The first was RCTI, who broadcasted the anime from the beginning until the Jaya arc. The second was Global TV, that broadcasted the anime from the beginning (re-broadcast) until the Jaya arc and then continued until beginning of Thriller Bark Arc (Brook's first appearance). This dual licenses are posible due to both stations are owned by a same group which is MNC Group. The anime seems rushed after the Jaya arc because Global TV broadcasted the anime twice from Monday to Friday which means ten episodes per week. And Global TV has broadcasted One Piece' movie, such as One Piece Movie Spring 2000, One Piece : Mecha Soldiers, and One Piece : Baron Omatsuri. In the middle of 2008. The series was criticized by the Indonesian Broadcasting Commission (KPI), who accused the series of being too violent''"Comedy hit gets warning for 'vulgar' content", posted by The Jakarta Post. Although these accusations never harmed the series, the series was later stopped due to Global TV ran out of episode stock at that time. The series later returned to Global TV from september 2010 from the beginning with Global TV showing very rushlySchedule, at Global TV official site, but unfortunately, later the series was stopped again. And Global TV broadcasted series again until March 2011. It is still unknown whether the series will be back again or not due to the dubbed process of the anime were actually stopped from 2008 due to the closing of Yori Yoga Argayoen Studio who dubbed the anime. But many volunteer make Indonesian subtitle for anime and viewers can download it for free. Voice Actors Manga In Indonesia, published and translated by Elex Media KomputindoElex Media Komputindo official siteuntil now. Like the anime, some volunteer translated One Piece to Indonesia and people read manga online and download it for free. Name changes Character Name Changes Epithet Changes *"Garp the Fist" is called "Garp si Kepal Tinju Maut" which means "Garp the Deadly Fist"Chapter 432 Garp intoduced *In the language of okama in manga, the word 'I' in the mean to be 'akyu'. and the word 'you' in the mean to be 'Kamyu'. Other Changes *"SBS" in the manga is abbreviated from "Silahkan Bertanya Sepuasnya" literally means "Please ask to your heart content" or "Please ask until satisfied". Trivia * The voice actor credits are only shown in some endings (Memories and Free Will), also the voice actor for Franky is unknown. * Luffy and Usopp have the same voice with little difference from the Warship Island Arc to the Baroque Works Saga. * Only the second opening (Believe) is dubbed in the Indonesian language. Believe Indonesian Version Youtube Channel * The Den Den Mushi ringtone is changed from "buru buru buru" to "bluring kuring kuring". * Some ephitets in the anime and manga are kept untranslated from Japanese. Some examples are ''Shirohige and Kurohige. * The series is dubbed by Daryono from Yori Yoga Argayoen Group. At first, he used KAAF Studio to dub it but later he left KAAF and made his own studio. During the Warship Island Arc and the beginning of the Baroque Works Saga, the dub process is switched to another group which is Eltra Studio. But later, Daryono took over it again. As of late 2008, Daryono retired due to a stroke and Yori Yoga Argayoen closed down, leaving the dubbing of One Piece to get stale even to this day. Daryono died on July 9th 2011 making the future of become more uncertain. Daryono passed away Kaori Newsline * Hana Bahagiana once said that Luffy is her favorite character that she ever dubbed. Hana Bahagiana Interview Kaori Newsline References Site Navigation Category:One Piece International